Loper Cinta
by Sugar Princess71
Summary: Long One Shot - 100 Love Story For SasuHina. 30 tahun akan datang! Cobaan untuk Sasuke, sejuta perjodohan akibat teror Mikoto. Naruto pun muncul dengan dalih Manager Cinta, merangkai permainan baru untuk memastikan kemampuan biro jodohnya. Oo namun bagaimana jadinya nanti, jika Hinata, mahasiswi tingkat akhir bermain di dalamnya. RnR, please.


**Sugar Princess71 — 100 Love Story For SasuHina**

**Presented**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Loper Cinta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Perubahan Setting** **Random**

**Happy Reading, minna…. ^^**

"Saskey! Teganya kau membuatku diceramahin Mamimu!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan lenggok ala model papan penggilasan. Sasuke yang menyadari ancaman untuk telinga kesayangannya langung memeganginya ditambah tatapan mata khas serigalanya. Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan menampilkan senyumannya, ia enggan melakukan tindakan kekesalan terhadap iblis berwajah malaikat di hadapannya. "Setidaknya kau tinggal datang dan tidak harus kabur seperti seorang buronan," lanjutnya.

"Hn."

Naruto menggeram akibat respon tak acuh sahabatnya, "Jika kau terus seperti ini, aku yang capek tahu! Semua orang mengira aku adalah pacar terlarangmu bahkan Mamimu sampai menerorku dengan ceramahnya. Kalo begini terus aku bisa gila!" Naruto menarik rambutnya, raut wajahnya penuh dengan ke-frustasian.

"Cuek aja, bukan maho ini."

Kesabaran Naruto sudah habis menghadapi sahabatnya yang begitu asyik dengan laptopnya tanpa memperhatikan atau setidaknya merespon dengan baik perkataannya. Naruto pun melemparkan semua dokumen yang terletak di meja Sasuke hingga semuanya jatuh berserakan di lantai. "Ups, aku tidak sengaja, tanganku licin."

Naruto sudah mengira Sasuke akan menampilkan wajah iblisnya namun ia tidak peduli dan terus menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto menggedikkan bahunya, membuat Sasuke kesal dan menggebrak mejanya, "Kau ingin kupecat, hah?"

Naruto menguap, "Silakan, aku tidak peduli."

Sasuke kembali ke bangkunya, ia memang selalu kalah jika di hadapkan pada hal pemecatan Naruto karena bagaimanapun juga kinerja Naruto sangat berjasa pada perusahaannya, lagi pula ia tidak mungkin setega itu pada sahabatnya yang sudah hidup kekurangan sejak lahir. "Wanita kemarin memang bersih, tapi aku tidak mungkin menerima ia sebagai pasangan perjodohanku."

Naruto tersenyum, akhirnya sahabatnya mencurahkan masalah perjodohannya dan membuatnya melupakan kekesalan akibat tidak diacuhkan tadi. Sebenarnya sudah ke-sekian kalinya Naruto mendengar alasan penolakan Sasuke terhadap pasangan perjodohannya namun ia tidak pernah bosan karena ia pun mendapat mandat langsung dari orang tua Sasuke sebagai manager cintanya. Meskipun kerap kali Naruto menjadi tertuduh oleh Mikoto Uchiha karena mengira mereka mempunyai _feeling_ sebagai sepasang kekasih. "Aku juga melihat profilnya, dia gadis baik dan kurasa dia tipemu, tapi bagaimana bisa kau menolaknya bahkan kau tidak datang ke acara itu."

Sasuke menyeruput kopinya, "Neji Hyuuga."

"Kau benaran maho ya?"

"Minta dihajar kau! Cih, kalopun jadi maho, mana mau sama si _Kuchisake Onna_ itu."

Sasuke mendengus melihat tampang Naruto yang menyudutkannya sebagai manusia pecinta sesame jenis. Ingin rasanya Sasuke membenturkan wajah Naruto ke meja kerjanya, hanya saja ia terlalu malas berurusan dengan Kepolisian, ia pun menghembuskan napasnya dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan penuh tuduhan yang diarahkan padanya. "Oke, aku malas debat denganmu, jelaskan saja maksudnya. Aku tidak mengerti."

Naruto kini duduk di hadapan Sasuke, ia lelah berdiri hanya untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya untuk menuruti keinginan orang tuanya —Perjodohan. Sasuke kembali menyeruput kopinya, tangannya pun masih lincah menari di atas tuts keyboard, "Kau tahu kan betapa aku membencinya?" Naruto mengangguk, ia memilih diam dan menyimak perkataan Sasuke dengan tidak menyelanya. "Tenten mantan kekasih Neji."

"APA?! Wah, hebat. Pantas kau tidak mau." Naruto sangat mengerti kenapa Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai apa pun yang menyangkut rivalnya, jadi ia tahu alasan kuat kenapa Sasuke menolak perjodohan dengan Tenten. Entah kenapa mengingat kata Hyuuga, mengingatkannya pada seseorang, ia pun berusaha mengingatnya.

"Siapa calon perjodohanku selanjutnya?"

AHA! Naruto ingat, tetapi ia berusaha melenyapkan fakta ini dan mengatur strategi agar Sasuke tidak menolak perjodohannya lagi. Naruto pun tersenyum lebar ketika otaknya bisa bertindak tidak kalah jenius dengan otak kawannya.

"Kau sedang apa sih, dasar aneh."

"Pasangan perjodohanmu kali ini sangat istimewa, jadi cara kau bertemu dengannya pun berbeda."

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan aura kematian dari cara bicara Naruto namun ia terlalu sibuk untuk mencurigainya. "Jangan bertele-tele, cepat jelaskan, paling aku akan menolaknya."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Uchiha, kali ini kau tidak akan menolak gadis ini, aku yakin!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian mendengus, "Terserah, jelaskan saja."

"Pertemuan kalian tidak seperti perjodohan biasa, melainkan dengan usaha meyakinkan …."

"Kenapa harus meyakinkan, memangnya siapa dia?"

Naruto sangat puas melihat reaksi Sasuke, ia semakin yakin kali ini ia akan mendapat bonus besar dari orang tua Sasuke. "Riwayat keluarganya sih biasa saja, dia hanya seorang mahasiswi tingkat akhir."

Sasuke semakin mencurigai Naruto karena suatu hal yang mustahil jika keluarganya menjodohkannya dengan keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Tampaknya Naruto menangkap sinyal-sinyal kecurigaan Sasuke. "Dia menolong Mamimu membawakan belanjaan yang berat dan membantunya menyebrang jalan."

"Ada supir juga ada mobil." Naruto berkomat-kamit dalam hati, ia melupakan fakta Sasuke adalah seorang yang sangat jenius.

"Aku juga melupakan kronologi kejadiannya, tapi kira-kira begitulah. Kau tanyakan saja pada Mamimu."

SKAK-MAT! Membahas perjodohan dengan ibunya adalah hal yang paling dijauhi Sasuke dan Naruto tidak melewatkan poin penting ini untuk mengerjai kawannya.

"Lanjutkan saja," lirih Sasuke.

"Kau harus mencari pekerjaan kelas bawah untuk menahlukkannya atau setidaknya untuk lebih mengenalnya karena kujamin kau tidak akan kecewa terhadapnya. Oh iya, pasangan perjodohanmu masih sangat muda, usianya baru dua puluh satu tahun dan ia tinggal di flat sederhana dekat kampusnya."

"Aku tidak tertarik menndengarkan pendeskripisianmu tentang gadis itu, cepat beritahu saja bagaimana aku harus bertemu dengannya. Aku sudah bosan melakukan perjodohan dan mendengar geretuan Ibu jika menolak perjodohan. Setidaknya jika dia layak, maka aku akan menikahinya."

"Kau seperti orang frustasi."

**XXX**

Di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, di depan flat sederhana bernomor 50 dengan sepeda nyaris rusak dan tumpukan Koran. Seharusnya sebagai seorang loper Koran, Sasuke hanya perlu melempar Koran tersebut tanpa harus menekan bel namun rasa penasaran melandanya. Rasa penasaran mengenai wajah si calon istri.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, pintu bercat putih terbuka. Sasuke memperhatikan wanita berambut panjang dengan tinggi badan standar di hadapannya, walau ia harus menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa mengamati dengan jelas, "Kau Hinata?"

Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya, raut ketakutan tergambar di wajahnya. Tentunya seorang gadis normal akan bereaksi takut jika ditatap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, hanya saja kebayakan gadis normal justru bereaksi sebaliknya jika yang menatap adalah Sasuke, namun hal sebaliknya itu tidak berlaku untuk Hinata. Kaki gemetaran, keringat dingin berlomba, dan wajah yang memucat, itulah Hinata yang ditatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadari kepanikan lawan bicaranya —walau mereka tidak terlibat pembicaraan— berusaha tersenyum manis yang sayangnya malah semakin membuat efek mengerikan di wajahnya karena senyuman Sasuke bukanlah senyuman ramah di mata Hinata melainkan seringai orang jahat. "Kau tidak hendak membunuhku?"

Bwahahahaha, seandainya bisa, Sasuke ingin tertawa lepas seperti itu namun ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengekspresikan dirinya, alhasil ia hanya tertawa dalam hati. "Anda pelawak ya?"

Kini justru Hinata yang tertawa, ia benar-benar dibuat bingung hari ini, padahal ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai kesibukan namun ia harus didatangi orang bertampang jahat yang mengiranya pelawak dan parahnya orang itu mengetahui namanya. Oke, tampang jahat hanyalah pemikiran Hinata, setidaknya sejumlah orang yang didominasi bergender sejenis dengan Hinat menyebutnya tampan. "Tidak, saya mahasiswi. Anda siapa dan ada perlu apa? Lalu dari mana Anda tahu nama saya?"

Sasuke berdeham, menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke gugup, tentunya ia akan gugup jika di kepalanya tidak muncul ide sedikitpun untuk meloloskannya dari kecurigaan calon istrinya. Sejak pertanyaan diluncurkan Hinata, Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun kecuali dehaman-dehaman aneh yang membuat Hinata menjadi ikutan bingung. "Emm, apa Anda sakit tenggorokan?"

"Ah, iya, bolehkah saya meminta minum?" Hinata terdiam, sejujurnya ia masih dipenuhi kecurigaan dan rasa takut terhadap tamu tak diundang ini. Sasuke yang mengerti arti pandangan Hinata, berusaha merancang kata-kata yang dapat meloloskannya dan melancarkan aksi berikutnya. "Maaf kalo mengganggu Anda pagi-pagi sekali, saya adalah loper Koran baru untuk perfektur ini dan saat ini tenggorokan saya sedang mengalami masalah. Saya hendak meminta minum kepada Anda karena saya lupa membawa minum namun saya terlalu bingung mengutarakan maksud saya." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya, entah kenapa berada di hadapan gadis ini membuat sisi kepercayaan dirinya pudar bahkan dirinya menjadi lebih cerewet dari kesehariannya.

"Oh begitu, masuklah, akan saya ambilkan minum."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perasaan nyaman memenuhi diri Sasuke, mungkin karena rumah Hinata yang memang sangat nyaman, atau mungkin karena Sasuke terkena virus _Love at First Sight _…. Dirinya pun dengan sabar menanti Hinata menampakkan diri dari dapur.

"Maaf menunggu lama," Hinata menyodorkan air putih hangat ke Sasuke, ia pun duduk bersebrangan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan berterima kasih atas kebaikan Hinata, ia pun hendak pamit meski sebenarnya ada keengganan di hatinya untuk berpisah dengan gadis yang baru saja ia temui. "Tunggu, siapa namamu?"

Ribuan bunga serasa mekar di hati Sasuke, ia tidak berpikir Hinata akan menanyakan namanya. "Sasuke," Tetap dingin, tampaknya ciri khas kekerenan Uchiha tidak ingin Sasuke tinggalkan.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Salam kenal, semoga kita bisa berteman baik, Kak Sasuke. Maaf kalo saya lancang, tapi Kakak mengingatkan saya pada Kakak saya."

Ada rasa kecewa di hati Sasuke saat Hinata menggapnya hanya sebagai Kakak, tampaknya ia benar-benar telah terpikat oleh bidadari di hadapannya. Sasuke jadi mengandaikan Hinata sebagai salah satu fansnya namun ia harus berbesar hati karena gadis yang kini memenuhi ruang hatinya bukanlah salah satu fansnya. Meski demikian setidaknya Hinata mau menganggapnya sebagai keluarga, siapa tahu setelahnya Hinata akan menganggapnya sebagai keluarga dalam jabatan suami, bukan hanya sebagai kakak. Membayangkan hal itu membuat hati Sasuke bak kejatuhan durian runtuh.

Tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke membuat Hinata menjadi merasa bersalah, "Maaf kalo Anda keberatan …."

"Ah, tidak! Sangat tidak keberatan, oh iya jangan terlalu formal." Hinata tersenyum lagi, ia merasa begitu nyaman dan terhibur dengan tingkah lucu pria di hadapannya. Hinata bahkan merubah kata "Seram" menjadi "Lucu" untuk mendeskripsikan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, oh iya, kamu menggantikan Kak Kakuzu ya? Kak Kakuzu masih menjadi loper Koran, kan?"

Oh, Joy! Bahkan Sasuke langsung merasa cemburu saat Hinata menanyakan pria lain, apakah seorang Sasuke memang mudah terjebak cinta sekali tatap, ya?

**XXX**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Nanti kan ada rapat, berhenti bermain-main."

"Kalo kuperhatikan cara bicaramu sekarang jadi lebih manis ya? Aku tidak menyangka gadis itu bisa menghancurkan gunung es bahkan aku sampai lupa kalo sekarang masih musim dingin jika melihat dirimu."

Cetakan kekesalan tercetak di dahi Sasuke, bayangkan saja, setiap harinya Naruto datang ke ruangannya. Oke, Naruto memang sekretarisnya, tetapi bukan berarti pemuda pirang itu bisa dengan mudah bolak-balik ke ruangannya hanya untuk menggodanya dan menanyakan perkembangan asmaranya dengan Hinata. Kali ini Sasuke sedang berbaik hati untuk tidak menghadiahi Naruto sebuah jitakan seperti biasanya, ia hanya menyeruput cokelat panasnya dan mata yang fokus ke laptop.

"Oh, kau bahkan menjadi menyukai minuman manis., sungguh perkembangan yang aneh."

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya sesaat dari laptop ke Naruto yang tidak bosan berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. "Jika kau masih lama di sini, pergunakan bangku itu dengan baik karena mungkin aku akan menyuruhmu berdiri lama di ruang rapat."

"Ughh," Naruto merasakan sinyal bahaya, ia pun meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke dengan wajah murung plus mulut komat-kamit berharap Sasuke tidak menyuruhnya menjadi pembicara dalam rapat nanti karena ia sama sekali belum mempelajari materi rapat.

**XXX**

Sasuke selalu menanti hari berganti karena jika hari berganti, otomatis pagi menjelang dan itu artinya dia dapat berjumpa lagi dengan sang pujaan hati. Seperti hari-hari lalu, Sasuke berkeliling perfektur N dan menjadikan flat Hinata tempat terakhir dari petualangannya sebagai loper Koran. Hal ini memang sengaja Sasuke lakukan agar ia bisa berlama-lama bersama Hinata yang tidak selalu ke kampus dan lagi jadwal Hinata kerja sambilan dimulai dari waktu sore.

Tampaknya memang hanya butuh waktu tujuh hari untuk Sasuke mengenal Hinata karena ia selalu tahu di pagi hari di musim yang belum berganti menjadi musim semi, Hinata akan sarapan pukul delapan dengan menu roti panggang dan cokelat panas atau sesekali Hinata mengganti minuman favoritnya dengan susu atau teh namun ia tahu Hinata tidak menyukai kopi, apa pun jenis kopi itu. Begitulah Sasuke, ia selalu mengamati bidadarinya dalam setiap perjumpaan singkatnya.

"Kak Sasuke, kau sudah datang." Hinata menyambut ceria kedatangan Sasuke, ia telah memperhitungkan waktu Sasuke mendatangi flatnya selama seminggu ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rasanya hari ini kau sangat ceria, ada apa memangnya?" Sasuke menyeruput cokelat panas buatan Hinata. Sasuke selalu tersenyum jika mengingat Hinata telah banyak mengubah arti hidupnya yang semula seperti robot pekerja menjadi lebih manusiawi bahkan Hinata juga mengubahnya untuk bisa menikmati lezatnya makanan atau pun minuman manis.

Hinata mengangguk dengan bersemangat, "Iya, kau pintar sekali, Kak. Aku sangat bahagia hari ini karena orang yang kusayang mengajakku dinner nanti malam bahkan dia membuat janji pagi-pagi sekali. Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka."

"Benarkah? Kurasa kau punya Kakak yang istimewa." Sasuke bahkan sangat hafal siapa saja yang termasuk kategori orang paling disayang oleh Hinata, Ayah dan Kakaknya.

Hinata menggeleng, "Kali ini kau tidak benar menebaknya."

Sasuke tertawa melihat Hinata yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sasuke yang berubah dari biasanya jika bersama Hinata namun Hinata pun demikian. Hinata hanyalah gadis pemalu yang dekat dengan kata anti-sosial namun sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke ia langsung dengan mudah berbaur. Terkadang pertemuan tidak terduga memang menimbulkan hasil yang tidak terduga pula, mungkin inilah maksud dari keakraban mereka yang telah merubah sifat dasar mereka atau mungkin mengeluarkan sifat asli mereka.

"Lantas siapa yang kau maksud?"

Hinata kembali menggeleng dan itu membuat keringat dingin membanjiri wajah Sasuke. Hinaata tidak menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Sasuke, ia terlalu larut dengan kebahagaiannnya. "Dia orang yang kusuka sejak awal kuliah. Menurutku dia orang paling ramah karena senyum yang tidak pernah pergi dari wajahnya." Hinata menceritakannya dengan hasrat yang menggebu mengenai orang yang disukainya sementara Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan gejolak cemburunya.

"Ah, kata temanku senyumnya aneh dan tidak tulus, tapi menurutku tidak, senyumnya adalah senyuman yang paling indah." Wajah Hinata kini telah dipenuhi rona merah membuat mood Sasuke semakin buruk, ia sangat tidak suka wajah Hinata yang seperti makanan kesayangannya karena orang lain. Namun demi menghormati gadis yang telah menguasai hatinya, ia berusaha menyimak dengan baik tiap hal yang diutarakan Hinata.

"Kak Sasuke kenapa?" Hinata sudah mengahiri curahan hatinya seputar orang yang disukainya namun ekspresi yang ditampilkan Sasuke setelah ia selesai bercerita membuatnya merinding.

"Aku tersenyum, Hi-na-ta." Sasuke menegaskan Hinata kalau ekspresi wajahnya adalah senyuman hangat. Sasuke melakukan hal ini karena ia ingin menarik Hinata bahwa Hinata tidak perlu bersusah payah menyukai pria lain sementara Sasuke bersiap menjadi dan melakukan apa pun untuknya.

"Em, iya aku tahu. Tapi Kak Sasu gak pantes tersenyum lebar, kesannya menakutkan."

Pupus sudah harapan Sasuke untuk memenangkan hati Hinata dari saingan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Hinata menyadari aura-aura kelam yang kini menyelimuti Sasuke, ia pun tersenyum lembut dan menumpukkan tangan kananya ke tangan Sasuke yang tergeletak di meja. "Kak Sasuke memang terlihat aneh dengan senyum lebar itu namun Kakak terlihat tampan kok dengan senyum minimalis."

Rona merah menyelimuti pipi Sasuke karena pujian yang Hinata berikan. Rasa bangga pun menggelora di dadanya, ia semakin percaya diriuntuk memenangkan hati Hinata karena faktanya ia memang tampan dan ia yakin tidak ada yang menolak lelaki tampan.

**XXX**

Hari yang Sasuke lalui dengan Hinata memang cepat berlalu, kini ia sudah sampai di awal februari tentunya dengan sejuta cinta untuk Hinata yang masih bersarang di hatinya. Sasuke menghampiri tujuan akhirnya dengan sebuah Koran di tangannya. Udara yang sangat dingin membuatnya mengeratkan syalnya, padahal februari sudah menyapa dan dua puluh Sembilan hari ke depan musim panas mungkin akan datang. Seperti biasa Sasuke menekan bel dan membuat flat Hinata satu-satunya tempat istimewa dari pekerjakan dadakannya.

"Kali ini kau terlalu cepat, apa cuaca dingin tidak mengganggu Kakak?" Sasuke menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil menyadari kekhawatiran Hinata. "Ayo Kak, masuk. Aku membuat ikan panggang saus cokelat dan perpaduan asam-manis tomat, kau harus mencicipinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Sasuke memasang pose datar dan tidak tertarik, hal itu sukses membuat Hinata menghela napas. Sasuke sangat menikmati aura kecewa yang dikeluarkan Hinata, menurutnya itu salah satu ekpresi imut Hinata. "Entahlah, menurutmu sendiri, ini enak atau tidak?"

Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa kekecewaan melandanya hanya karena Sasuke tidak menyukai masakannya, padahal ketika Sai membatalkan dinner dua hari yang lalu, ia tidak sekecewa ini. "Setidaknya kalo tidak enak, aku berharap Kak Sasuke tidak sakit perut."

"Hmmpph," Sasuke menahan tawanya melihat ekpresi polos Hinata yang menahan tangis dan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan mencubit pipi tembam Hinata. "Aku suka, rasanya enak, apa lagi tomatnya."

Hinata yang merasa dipermainkan oleh Sasuke langsung menarik hidung Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak terima, membalas perlakuan Hinata namun Hinata menghindarinya alhasil mereka saling berkejar-kejaran. Tampaknya awal februari menjadi awal yang indah untuk mereka.

**XXX**

Dari sekian hari, ini adalah hari paling buruk untuk Sasuke, ia merasa enggan menemui Hinata bahkan dirinya tidak menjadikan flat Hinata sebagai tujuan terakhir. Sasuke melemparkan Koran ke halaman Hinata dan memacu sepedanya meninggalkan flat Hinata.

Sasuke tidak membenci Hinata, hanya saja ia tidak sanggup menemui Hinata dan mendengarkan fakta bahwa ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain. Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke berspekulasi seperti itu, ini semua dikarenakan telepon Hinata di malam tadi yang mengatakan bahwa Sai menyatakan cintanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bos, bagaimana hari ini?"

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto, ia mengambil mantelnya dan meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sasuke, "Mau ke mana Bos?"

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto, ia mengambil mantelnya dan meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sasuke, "Mau ke mana Bos? Berkencan, kah?"

"Hn."

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke, "Kok dia kembali jadi menyebalkan …," gumamnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mampir ke salah satu café. Lagi pula Sasuke sudah lelah, berjalan tanpa tujuan untuk meredam kekesalannya. Sasuke memilih memasuki sebuah café sederhana yang tidak terlalu mewah, sejujurnya bukan karena ia menyukai kesederhanaan karena darah Uchiha-nya mengajarkannya pada gengsi tingkat dewa, hanya saja rasa lapar yang menggebu-gebu membuatnya memilih café bernama aneh, "Sunrise".

Sasuke memilih duduk di sudut ruangan yang menghindarkannya dari keramaian café. Sasuke memperhatikan menu yang tertera, ia mengambil kesimpulan ini adalah café yang menawarkan fast food, sejujurnya Sasuke kurang menyukai fast food namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Sasuke masih berkutat pada buku menu dan tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain. "Selamat siang Tuan, Anda mau pesan apa?"

Sasuke masih membolak-balikkan buku menu. "Sepertinya Anda kesusahan untuk menentukan pilihan, emm, bagaimana kalo sup ayam dan cokelat panas, tampaknya menu ini sangat cocok untuk Tuan."

Sasuke menutup buku menu itu dan menganggukkan kepala kepada pelayan bergender sama dengannya, "Hn, dengan kopi." Pelayan tersebut memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung, ia tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin cokelat panas, ganti saja dengan kopi." Pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke memilih bersosialisai dengan temannya di dunia maya sambil menunggu pesanan. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering menampilkan nama ibunya pada layar ponsel, ia pun mengangkat telepon tersebut. Sasuke sudah menduga ibunya akan membahas masalah perjodohannya yang seminggu lagi dilaksanakan, ia hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan ibunya. Rasa malas menghampiri Sasuke, ia merasa sangat tidak ingin memperbincangkan masalah perjodohan karena akan membawanya pada fakta bahwa Hinata telah mempunyai kekasih.

"Kak Sasuke?"

"Kau mengenalnya Hinata?" Sasuke sangat murka melihat pinggang ramping Hinata dipeluk mesra oleh laki-laki yang mengejeknya dengan senyumannya —menurut Sasuke. Namun Sasuke memilih berskikap tak acuh dan menyembunyikan kekesalannya dengan tampang khas andalannya.

"Ah iya, Kak Sasuke kenalkan ini Sai, kekasihku." Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangannya dan menggumam "Hn", ia terlalu malas berbasa-basi, hatinya sangat terluka melihat Hinata mengenalkan lelaki aneh itu dengan ceria dan malu-malu, apa lagi memproklamirkannya sebagai kekasihnya.

"Sai, salam kenal." Sasuke tidak menyambut hangat uluran tangan Sai, ia malah berlalu meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu. "Apa dia sekasar itu?" Hinata menggeleng, ia menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan pandangan terluka.

**XXX**

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke di café dan Hinata tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hinata merasa sangat kehilangan, setiap pagi ia selalu menunggu Sasuke di flatnya dan berharap bel berdenting dan ia pun membuka pintu menyambut Sasuke. Namun sejak tiga hari lalu, Hinata tidak pernah mendengar bel flatnya berdenting di pagi hari. Koran yang ditunggu pun selalu ada di teras kecil di depan pintunya, setiap ia membuka pintunya pada waktu Sasuke biasa menemuinya.

Kini Hinata mencoba peruntungannya dan menunggu Sasuke di halaman rumahnya lebih awal dari waktu Sasuke biasa menemuinya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di teras. Waktu berlalu sekitar satu jam namun Hinata tidak menemukan Sasuke ataupun Koran yang terlempar ke arahnya. "Mungkin ini terlalu pagi," lirihnya dengan mata yang tertuju pada jam tangan yang masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Meski waktu masihlah sangat pagi untuk beraktivitas di musim dingin, Hinata tetap kekeuh menunggu Sasuke. Saat Hinata merasa kram pada seluruh tubuhnya karena udara dingin yang menusuk, ia hanya mengeratkan dirinya dengan syal dan jaktenya tanpa niat untuk masuk ke flatnya yang hangat. "Kak Sasuke ke mana?" gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nona Hinata, sadarlah, Nona …"

Hinata merasakan pundaknya bergoyang dan ada suara yang memanggilnya dan saat itu hatinya berharap orang tersebut adalah Sasuke. Namun kekecewaan didapatkan Hinata kala matanya sudah membuka seluruhnya, "Kak Kakuzu?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?"

Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah, "Lumayan," lirihnya. Kakuzu iba dengan keadaan Hinata, ia pun menuntun Hinata memasuki flatnya. Kakuzu mendudukkan Hinata di sofa berwarna cokelat di ruang tamu kemudian ke dapur pemilik rumah setelah meminta izin.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Kakuzu telah kembali di hadapan Hinata dengan segelas air hangat. "Minumlah Nona. Kalo boleh tahu, kenapa Nona duduk di depan teras begitu lama di udara sedingin ini?" Bukan tanpa alasan Kakuzu memperkirakan Hinata berada lama di luar, pakaian yang mendingin dan wajah yang pucat telah menjawabnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lirih dan mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kakuzu. Kakuzu pun tidak memaksa Hinata menjelaskannya karena mengira hal itu menyangkut privasi Hinata. "Maaf Nona, saya masih harus mengantarkan Koran, saya pamit ya."

Hinata mengangguk dan hendak mengantarkan Kakuzu ke pintu namun Kakuzu melarangnya karena kondisinya yang tidak baik. Sebelum Kakuzu benar-benar menghilang dari flatnya Hinata mengucapkan rasa terima kasih dan permintaan maafnya, Kakuzu pun tersenyum menanggapinya.

Selepas kepergian Kakuzu, Hinata larut dalam lamunannya, ia bertanya-tanya ke mana perginya kakak lucu yang selalu mengisi harinya. Hinata menghela napas menyesali kebodohannya karena tidak menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke pada Kakuzu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak bekerja, hah?!"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan suara cempreng yang mengusik tidurnya, ia menaikkan selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya dan kembali tidur. Naruto menggaruk pipinya, "Apa kau ada masalah dengan Hinata?"

Sasuke berusaha menulikan telinganya dari semua ceramahan Naruto mengenai perjodohannya, juga termasuk keluhan si pirang dalam pekerjaan biro jodohnya. Namun Naruto adalah sosok yang keras kepala, ia tetap bersikukuh menyadarkan kawannya dengan ceramahan panjangnya, lagi pula ia sangat mengharapkan kawannya cepat menikah dan ia mendapat bonus lebih atas usahanya. Yang mana bonus itu akan Naruto pergunakan sebagai modal pernikahannya nanti, istilahnya, setali tiga uang, jika ia berhasil melaksanakan misi.

Tingkat kejenuhan Sasuke pun datang, ia menyingkap selimutnya dan memasang wajah mengintimidasi kawannya yang telah mengganggunya dengan ceramah tanpa jeda. "Kau ingin kusumpel lakban, ya?!"

"Terserah, toh aku masih bisa memenuhi kotak pesanmu juga akun-akun jejaring sosialmu dengan kata-kata bijakku." Sasuke semakin yakin untuk menunaikan keinginan lamanya, menghancurkan muka bodoh Naruto, yang selalu Naruto banggakan sebagai tampang polos tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di apartemenku, kau berusaha maling, ya?"

Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar, "Karena aku adalah Manager Cintamu juga Sekretarismu." Naruto bahkan menunjukkan kunci duplikatnya.

"Jangan seenaknya, sejak kapan kau menjadi Manager mengerikan itu? Apakah ini suruhan Ibu, berapa dia membayarmu?"

"Kau pintar, Bos. Hem, berapa pun kau membayarku untuk menyudahi pekerjaan baruku, aku tidak akan menerimanya. Aku merasa ini pekerjaan mulia yang bisa aku lakukan padamu yang nyaris menjadi maho."

Seandainya ada pemukul baseball, Sasuke ingin memberikannya secara istimewa pada Naruto, sayangnya kamarnya hanya dipenuhi pakaiannya yang berantakan. Naruto kembali menampakkan wajah anehnya, "Lagi pula jika perjodohanmu berhasil dan kau menikah, kau tidak akan kerepotan membeli baju baru hanya karena malas mencucinya atau pergi ke tempat laundry."

Sasuke sangat tidak menyangka sahabat bodohnya bisa menyudutkannya, tampaknya pekerjaan sebagai mata-mata sangat cocok untuk Naruto. "Kau kebelet melihatku menikah karena kalah setir dariku ya?"

Ughhh, tebakan yang benar dan mampu membuat Naruto diam dengan wajah dipenuhi rona merah —petunjuk munculnya rasa malu. Naruto memang merasa terhalangi dengan ke-singlelan Sasuke yang membuat para wanita selalu memandangnya sebagai nomor dua. Sebenarnya definisi nomor dua karena kekurangan finansial Naruto, jika dibandingkan Sasuke yang super mumpuni dalam finansial, selain wajah yang mendukung. Naruto bahkan selalu ingat ketika kekasihnya diajak ke jenjang yang lebih serius, kekasihnya itu langsung memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Namun anehnya kekasihnya akan kembali muncul ke kehidupannya dan menanya-nanyai berbagai hal tentang Sasuke maka atas dasar itulah Naruto menyambut baik permintaan orang tua Sasuke.

**XXX**

Seminggu telah berlalu, Hinata masih setia menanti kakak terbaiknya karena terlalu fokus menunggu terkadang Hinata melewatkan sarapannya bahkan makan siangnya. Hal itu membuat gadis manis itu kurusan bahkan sampai sakit, namun ia tidak memperdulikan keadaannya kecuali berharap Sasuke muncul di hadapannya.

Hinata menyesali kecerobohannya yang tidak meminta nomor ponsel Sasuke ataupun menanyakan alamat Sasuke karena ia selalu berpikir Sasuke adalah malaikat kebahagian yang selalu membuatnya hidup dan akan selalu ada di sisinya. Benar saja, keberadaan Sasuke membuat Hinata banyak mendapat kebahagiaan. Lancarnya Hinata dalam menghadapi sidang tanpa kegugupan sedikitpun. Sai mengajaknya dinner bahkan kemudian menjadi kekasihnya. Ayahnya yang memuji kemampuannya dalam membuat skripsi setelah Hinata menunjukkannya atas saran Sasuke. Dan kebahagian tak terhingga adalah kehadiran Sasuke yang membuat Hinata tidak pernah merasa kesepian melewati hari di musim dingin.

Namun, apa yang terjadi ketika Sasuke pergi? Ketidak-bahagiaan yang tidak berujung. Hari-hari Hinata penuh dengan nuansa kesepian, musim dingin menjadi semakin dingin bahkan ia merasa terhujam badai. Yang paling menyakiti adalah fakta mengenai Sai, lelaki yang Hinata cintai telah tega menghancurkan hatinya. Sai menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata hanya untuk memanfaatkan kemurahan hati Hinata dalam menyelesaikan skripsinya, setelah Hinata menuntaskan skripsinya, ia mencampakkan Hinata begitu saja. Hinata merasakan hatinya hancur redam mengetahui fakta yang menyakitkan itu, terlebih lagi Sai-lah yang memberitahunya dan juga memamerkan kekasihnya kepada Hinata dengan pandangan mengejek.

Anehnya meski Hinata sangat hancur karena nasibnya yang bagaikan sampah, ketika Sai mempermalukannya di depan umum tidak terlalu mengusik keseluruhan ruang hatinya, ia memang merasa hancur di saat itu namun setelahnya ada perasaan lega karena ia tahu mengenai kebusukan "kekasihnya". Yang membuatnya lebih tersiksa pasca-kejadian itu adalah eksistensi Sasuke yang semakin menghilang. Hinata bahkan telah menanyai pada Kakuzu dan menelepon agen korannya untuk menanyakan alamat dan nomor ponsel Sasuke namun mereka tidak memberitahunya dengan dalih tidak tahu. Kebuntuan dan kesepian yang dihadapi Hinata membuatnya tersudut dari hingar-bingar februari yang penuh dengan nuansa kebersamaan karena detik-detik yang dinanti kebanyakan lajang hanya dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai Sasuke.

"Hinata?"

Mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, harapan kembali muncul dan membuat Hinata bangkit menuju ke arah pintu masuk. Pelukan erat menyambut kedatangan Hinata juga cubitan pada pipi tembamnya, "Aku kangen kamu."

Hinata tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya, berkali-kali ia mengucek matanya bahkan mencubit pipinya untuk memastikan, "Kak Neji!" Hinata pun menghambur kembali ke pelukan kakak tersayangnya.

Neji merasa aneh melihat keadaan adiknya yang jauh dari kata baik, apa lagi wajah Hinata yang tembam terlihat lebih tirus. "Kakak mau makan apa, biar Hinata buatkan."

"Hinata, apa skripsi mengganggumu atau ada masalah lain?"

Hinata tersenyum kepada kakaknya yang berusia sembilan tahun lebih tua darinya, "Tidak sama sekali, musim semi nanti aku resmi memakai baju kebesaran." Meski yang Hinata kabarkan adalah kabar baik namun cara bicara Hinata justru terlihat mengabarkan kabar buruk dan membuat Neji gelisah. Sisi protektifnya keluar namun Neji berusaha mengendalikannya karena ia ingin menghabiskan hari pertama di Konoha dengan tenang. Setidaknya Neji berharap ia bisa menghibur Hinata dan melupakan kesedihan yang dialami adiknya tanpa harus mengusik permasalahan adiknya dan menimbulkan suasana tidak menyenangkan.

**XXX**

"Sasuke, kau tidak hendak melarikan diri lagi kan dari perjodohan ini?" Naruto berkacak pinggang di hadapannya dengan telunjuk kanan yang di arahkan ke Sasuke. Sasuke sangat tidak suka dengan sikap kawannya yang seminggu ini terlalu over-protektif terhadapnya, seolah-olah ia adalah anak kecil yang harus dilindungi namun ia memilih bersikap acuh tak acuh. "Sasuke, kau mendengarkanku, kan? Jangan ke mana-mana!"

"Cih, kau terlihat seperti fansku. Aku tidak menyangka kau se-frustasi ini sampai berubah haluan."

Naruto terbengong dengan kata-kata Sasuke bukan karena membenarkan perkataan kawannya, hanya saja ia merasa déjà vu. Ah iya, Naruto baru ingat …, "Hei, itu kata-kataku! Dasar tukang co … copas …."

Sial! Naruto kehilangan jejak Sasuke yang sudah tidak terlihat di kamar apartemennya karena terlalu fokus dengan pemikirannya. Naruto langsung berlari keluar namun saat ia berada di luar, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada bagian bawahnya dan ternyata ia hanya mengenakan boxer bergambar Barbie yang membuat tubuhnya beku seketika! Perjalanan menjadi penguntit Sasuke pun harus ditunda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sebebas ini karena gangguan Naruto yang selalu menerornya untuk menyudahi status single-nya, begitu pula ibunya yang tidak pernah bosan meneleponnya dan mengingatkannya untuk segera menikah sebelum ulang tahun ke-tiga puluhnya. Sasuke meregangkan otot tangannya dengan merentangkannya karena ototnya cukup kaget dengan kontraksi mendadaknya untuk melarikan diri dari Naruto. Setelahnya Sasuke kembali mengayuh sepeda pinjamannya dengan semangat musim panas.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke melihat orang-orang yang tengah sibuk membersihkan atap rumahnya dari tumpukan salju. Sasuke jadi mengingat masa-masa saat ia masih tinggal di rumah utama Uchiha, yang mana tiap musim dingin ia dan keluarganya akan disibukkan dengan kegiatan membersihkan rumah dari selimut raksasa berwarna putih. Sasuke jadi merindukan orang tuanya juga kakak menyebalkannya, namun ia tidak bisa pulang ke kediaman utama karena ia belum menikah.

Keluarganya memang mempunyai aturan yang aneh mengenai masalah pernikahan anak laki-lakinya, saat anak laki-lakinya berumur dua puluh tahun anak laki-laki itu harus keluar dari kediaman utama dan baru boleh kembali setelah menikah. Sasuke jadi mengingat Itachi, kakaknya yang kini berusia tiga puluh dua tahun baru pulang ke kediaman setahun lalu setelah memutuskan memilih salah satu pasangannya untuk melahirkan anaknya. Ya, itulah perbedaannya dengan Itachi, kakaknya adalah playboy kelas macan sementara dirinya terkenal sebagi anti wanita kelas singa. Sasuke tertawa mengingat julukan aneh yang di pos di suatu blog oleh fans ItaSasu couple, namun tawanya tidak berlangsung lama ketika ia mengingat gadis pujaannya.

Sasuke tidak menyangka hari ini adalah hari ia akan bertemu Hinata secara resmi sebagai pasangan perjodohan, sejujurnya ia sangat senang hari ini tiba namun di lain sisi hatinya ia merasa takut. Begitulah Sasuke Uchiha, hatinya selalu terbolak-balik hanya karena satu nama, Hinata. Sasuke memang mempunyai tingkat percaya diri tinggi, tetapi ia juga sadar Hinata tidak mencintainya, apa lagi Hinata sudah memiliki kekasih.

Sasuke memarkirkan sepedanya di sebuah Taman, kemudian ia duduk di salah satu bangku Taman. Sasuke memejamkan matanya yang berkantung karena tidurnya terganggu oleh perasaannya terhadap Hinata. Sasuke terdiam lama dalam posisi itu sambil menikmati kilasan-kilasan indah dirinya dan Hinata. Sejak pertemuan sampai perpisahan. Air mata mengaliri pipi Sasuke, tatkala ia mengenang kebahagiaan Hinata saat orang yang disukainya menjadi kekasihnya dan bukan dirinya. Sakit. Perih. Sasuke menghela napas berusaha membuyarkan pemikiran-pemikiran yang membuat hatinya luluh-lantak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bersama Naruto di sampingnya, Sasuke terpaksa datang ke perjodohan. Sebenarnya Sasuke bersikeras untuk datang seorang diri namun ibunya tidak memperbolehkannya dan menyuruh Naruto untuk mengawasinya agar tidak melarikan diri. Sasuke merasa dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang hendak menemui calon istrinya melainkan seorang tersangka kejahatan berat yang harus dikawal agar tidak melarikan diri.

Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya sampai di tempat acara, sebuah Taman Restoran yang terkesan elegan dan natural. Sasuke melangkah lesu, tidak ada tenaga, bukannya ia tidak senang bertemu dengan Hinata namun ia tidak sanggup ditolak secara terang-terangan.

"Cih, aku tidak pernah bermimpi bisa menjadi kakak iparmu."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya melihat pria yang berada di hadapannya. Seumur hidupnya Sasuke tidak pernah melupakan lelaki berambut panjang bermarga Hyuuga ini, rival utamanya dalam segala bidang dan lelaki yang memenangkan cinta pertamanya, Sakura Haruno. Tatapan halilintar diarahkan Sasuke kepada Neji yang memandangnya dengan angkuh. "Aku tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangat tidak laku sampai harus mengikuti perjodohan."

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal erat, ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya menghadapi rival lamanya. "Cih, aku hanya terlalu bingung karena ketampananku membuat banyak perempuan mendekat. Jadi, aku harus selektif."

Neji jenuh melihat kepercayaan diri Sasuke yang melampaui batas, entah kenapa rasa ingin mengalahkan selalu meledak ketika ia berada di dekat rival abadinya. "Merepotkan sekali, aku jadi berharap kau tidak memilih adikku. Lelaki sepertimu tidak pantas mendapatkannya."

Sebenarnya kedua lelaki tampan ini tidak saling membenci, mereka hanya haus persaingan dan membuat kebersamaan mereka hanya diwarnai pertengkaran. "Keh, mana sudi aku menikahi adikmu, melihat kakaknya saja sudah muak, apa lagi adiknya!"

Brakkk!

Kotak berwarna biru metalik terjatuh membuat cake di dalamnya hancur berantakan. Neji dan Sasuke langsung menoleh ke asal si pelempar, "Hinata!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Sasuke dapat melihat bagaimana perempuan yang selalu mengusik hatinya menangis dengan wajah yang menyaratkan kesedihan mendalam. Sasuke terdiam, ia terluka melihat Hinata seperti itu namun tubuhnya tak kunjung bereaksi meski Hinata telah berlari meninggalkannya.

Neji hendak mengejar Hinata namun ia terlalu bingung bercampur kesal atas reaksi Sasuke. Jika pemikiran Neji tidak salah, maka Sasuke pernah bertemu dengan Hinata sebelumnya. Neji menepuk bahu Sasuke membuat Sasuke sedikit berjengit, "Kenapa kau tidak mengejar adikku?"

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, ia sangat terkejut, "Di … dia adikmu?"

**XXX**

Hinata benar-benar melalui detik-detik februarinya dengan lesu, ia tidak menyangka kalau lelaki yang menjadi pasangan perjodohannya adalah Sasuke. Hinata tidak keberatan kalaupun nantinya ia akan menikah dengan Sasuke, meski ia tidak —ralat— belum memiliki perasaan cinta terhadap kakak terbaiknya. Namun prediksinya salah, ternyata Hinata telah jatuh hati kepada Sasuke dan dirinya merasa sangat terluka kala mendengar percakapan antara Sasuke dengan Neji.

Hinata tahu dia sudah kelewat batas, seharusnya kemarin ia pamit dahulu dengan keluarganya dan keluarga Sasuke, bukan langsung kabur begitu saja, tetapi ia sudah tidak sanggup meneruskan acara itu karena hatinya serasa kebas akibat kata-kata Sasuke. Hinata bahkan tidak mengangkat telepon kakaknya dan beberapa nomor tidak dikenal yang Hinata yakini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sasuke.

Hinata memandang sendu ponselnya yang ia non-aktifkan sejak semalam karena lelah dengan beragam panggilan yang menerpa telinganya. Bukan itu saja, Nona manis ini juga menulikan telinganya dari ketukan pintu, dentingan bel, dan suara Sasuke yang memanggil-manggilnya.

Rasa lapar menggelitik Hinata, ia memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan dan berusaha bersikap tak acuh atas perasaannya. Ketukan pintu kembali terdengar saat Hinata selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, ia pun menghampiri pintu karena berpikir Sasuke sudah pulang dan yang mengetuk pintu adalah orang lain.

Berbarengan dengan pintu yang terbuka tubuh lunglai Sasuke menimpa tubuh mungil Hinata, mereka pun terjatuh dengan posisi menantang, sukses membuat keduanya merona. Hinata baru menyadari bahwa warna merah di wajah Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya karena rasa malu melainkan karena suhu tubuhnya yang panas. Hinata panik akibat Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri dan berada di atas tubuhnya, ia berusaha menahan rasa malunya agar bisa menolong Sasuke. Namun Hinata telah kalah dengan Sasuke, ia pun ikutan pingsan dan membuat mereka berada dalam posisi berbahaya lebih lama.

"Kalo aku foto, pasti Neji langsung murka atau jangan-jangan dia langsung menyuruh Sasuke menikahi Hinata? Hem, menarik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, sinar matahari yang menyilaukan membuatnya kesulitan menampilkan korneanya. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang buruk tengah mendekatinya, aura kelam yang bisa membawanya pada lubang tanpa dasar. Mata Sasuke membelalak menyaksikan katana panjang yang di arahkan tepat ke jantung Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas ketika mengetahui siapa pelakunya, "Kakak ipar, ada apa?"

Neji benar-benar murka, untungnya ada Sakura —istrinya— yang berada di sisinya, jika tidak, habislah Sasuke. "Apa ini!" Neji menyodorkan sebuah Koran kepada Sasuke yang covernya adalah pose menggoda dirinya dan Hinata, Sasuke yang berada di atas Hinata. Sasuke menelan ludahnya, mulutnya serasa kaku untuk melakukan pembelaan.

"Sudahlah, Neji, biarkan saja. Toh, sebentar lagi mereka menikah."

Neji menghela napas, dia membuang katananya, "Baiklah, kau selamat karena Sakura. Awas saja kau, kalo berani menyakiti adikku, bukan hanya jantungmu yang hancur, penerus keturunanmu pun akan menjadi santapan katanaku."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya lagi namun ia pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi ketakutannya dengan wajah dinginnya. "Tenang saja, adikmu adalah segalanya bagiku."

Brakkk! Tiba-tiba pintu rumah sakit terbuka, menampilkan pemuda berambut pirang yang berlari tergesa-gesa sambil menunjukkan Koran edisi terbaru. "Sakura, Koran yang tadi kuberikan gagal cetak karena yang ini lebih lengkap! Sasuke, kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena aku menegaskan kenormalanmu juga undangan pernikahanmu sekaligus di semua Koran di penjuru Konoha dengan judul, "Loper Koran Pembuat Cinta", "Koran Cinta, si Loper Cinta", dan yang klasiknya, "Loper cinta", hebatkan aku?!"

Oo, perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke dan Neji murka namun Sasuke memilih memandatkan kemurkaannya kepada Neji yang kini tengah mengejar si pirang yang harus kembali berlari. Sakura membantu Sasuke berdiri. "Kenapa aku bisa di rumah sakit?"

"Kau pingsan Sasuke, baca saja halaman ini."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Cih, si Bodoh itu benar-benar nyaman ya menjadi Manager Cinta."

"Kurasa begitu, oh iya, Hinata ada di sebelahmu, tampaknya dia masih belum sadar dari pingsannya akibat insiden itu, terlebih lagi ia juga kelelahan. Sasuke, jagalah Hinata, dia memang lebih muda darimu namun dia sangat tulus mencintaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke Sakura, "Itu sudah pasti, kau juga, jagalah calon keponakanku." Sakura mengelus perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit, ia pun pamit karena tidak mau mengganggu pasangan baru ini, lagi pula acara penyiksaan Naruto oleh suaminya cukup menarik. Sepertinya Neji harus waspada terhadap anaknya nanti, jika saat di kandungan ibunya sangat menyukai hal-hal ekstrim.

"Engggh."

Sasuke menghampiri ranjang Hinata, "Kau sudah baikan?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah, "Kak Sasuke, aku …," Sasuke meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di bibir Hinata sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

Sasuke membawa Hinata menuju atap Rumah Sakit, untungnya keduanya tidak mendapatkan infus yang akan mempersulit mereka untuk berjalan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama dan berkat bantuan lift, mereka telah sampai di atap rumah sakit. Sasuke memposisikan dirinya bersimpuh menghadap Hinata dengan kedua tangan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Hinata, di tengah guyuran Koran cinta kita, aku ingin melamarmu dengan ini." Sasuke menyodorkan Koran hasil jerih payah Naruto. Hinata terkesimak, melihat Koran yang biasa ia baca memberitakan dirinya dan Sasuke, mulai dari perjumpaan sampai lamaran Sasuke bahkan di Koran itu pula telah ada tanggal pernikahan mereka —14 Maret.

Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna, "Percaya diri sekali, aku akan menerimamu."

"Tentu,"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan merengkuh tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata di bawah guyuran Koran yang dijatuhkan Naruto dari Helikopter sebuah stasiun TV. Yang dengan senang hati menyiarkan kisah cinta mereka dengan nama acara, "Love Story For SasuHina".

Sebuah Koran mengantarkan pada dunia luas, sebuah Koran mengantarkan cinta. Sebuah Koran mengantarkan pada wawasan, sebuah Koran mengantarkan pada rasa saling mengasihi. Sebuah Koran untuk penikmat Koran, sebah Koran untuk Sasuke-Hinata. Begitulah mereka, seorang Pangeran dalam balutan loper Koran dan seorang putri sebagai penikmat Koran.

Kisah cinta unik dari Sasuke dan Hinata, dipertemukan pada empat belas januari, disatukan pada empat belas februari dan akan menyatu dalam mahligai indah pernikahan pada empat belas maret, sesuai berita yang tercantum dalam Koran. Inilah akhir dari loper Koran yang mendapatkan cinta karena Koran cintanya.

**THE END**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, bagaimana kisahnya? Maaf untuk kesalahan dan tidak menariknya cerita ini, namun aku sangat menyukainya karena berkat cerita ini aku dapat berpartisipasi untuk event 100 Love Story For SasuHina. ^^**

**Selamat februari penuh cinta untuk Sasuke dan Hinata. 3**

**Jangan lupa, review ya? ^^**


End file.
